


Meant to you (means to you)

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Art, Keith is hurting okay, Lance just wants to help, M/M, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Shiro is missing. Keith isn't handling it well. Lance just wants to help





	Meant to you (means to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeyTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeyTime/gifts).



> Inspired by http://okay-but-klance.tumblr.com/post/162603827482/ahahaha-ah-grumpykeiths

He’s worried about Keith.

He doesn’t think that’s unreasonable, and he’s definitely not the only one. If Shiro were hear he’d definitely be here. Maybe he’d be the one coming to Keith’s door now.

But that’s the problem isn’t it?

He stands leaning against the wall, looking at Keith’s door, while he tries to build up the courage to do this. He doesn’t think Keith should be alone right now. Although if that’s what he wants he will leave him alone. But he wants to offer his support.

It’s now or never.

Seizing his flash of conviction, he steps in front of Keith’s door and raps his fingers on it before calling gently “Keith”

For a moment there’s no noise at all, before he hears the soft “Go away Lance”

Not exactly the response he was looking for, but he’s also not surprised by the response.

He wants to leave Keith alone. He wants to barge his way in there and shake him. He wants to hug him.

He wishes his mum was here. She’d know what to do. And he’d really love one of her hugs right now too.

His mum would probably tell him to try and provide some sort of comfort to Keith, and to let him know he’s there for him, so that’s what he tries to do.

It doesn’t mean he knows how to do it

“Yeah… uhh… I just wanted to check on you” he looks at his feet, and rubs his neck absent mindedly, searching for the words he wants to say, words to describe how he feels “You know, make sure you were okay. I know how much Shiro meant to you…”

Meant to Keith, means to Keith. He’s already falling into using past tense and it scares him.

He swallows, before continuing to talk to Keith’s door, saying things he means, things he hopes are helpful, things he might not actually have the courage to say if he was face to face with Keith right now. It’s on one point that he makes that he waves his hand outwards, talking with his hands like usual, and the door opens.

Huh.

He had assumed it was locked.

Maybe Keith just forgot to lock it. But Lance is chalking it up as a win.

“Keith” he calls again, peering through the door.

He doesn’t get any response this time, which, he’s not ignorant enough to believe is an invite, but is also not a rejection, so he moves into the room, coming to stand next to Keith on the bed.

Keith is curled up facing the wall, and when Lance leans over to look at his face he sees that Keith’s pillow is stained wet from tears.

“Hey” he says softly, and when he gets no response again he moves to slip onto the bed with Keith. He leans down over him, gently arranging his body over Keith’s to give him a full body hug, and softly presses a kiss into Keith’s hair.

Keith makes a small noise at that, and he turns his head further to the side and where Lance’s face is against his. This, Lance takes as an actual invite, and leans down to place a gentle kiss against his cheek. When Keith turns his head further again, Lance places a kiss to his lips, just a soft, barely there touch against his lips, before moving to kiss Keith’s eye, his lips picking up the dampness, further evidence of the tears Keith has shed.

“It’ll be okay” he says, trying to force all the conviction he can into the words, and especially into the words he says next “We’ll find him. Together”

Keith lets out a broken sob and Lance lets himself fall onto the bed beside him, pulling Keith into him, his back tight against Lance’s front, and holds him as his body shakes, and the tears fall once more, tucking his head against the back of Keith’s neck and into his hair.

His shirt is damp against the pillow when Keith’s sobs subside, but it’s entirely worth it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I better post this before the next season drops.  
> This is the second time I've written a Klance fic about Lance comforting Keith after Shiro goes missing do you think I have a but of a faxation about that??
> 
> Thanks Okay-but-klance for your amazing art.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)  
> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd


End file.
